


My Heart's Already Sinned

by lucifxcker



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Casually dressed Lucifer, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Jealous!Mammon, Multi, No beta we die like lilith, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Smut begins in chapter 2, Vaginal Sex, a bit of angst in chapter 3, a smidge, does a hidden alleyway count as semi-public?, female main character, i cannot write summaries to save my life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifxcker/pseuds/lucifxcker
Summary: The gang goes out for "family night" at the Fall, but the dress Asmo's put MC in has all of Lucifer's attention on her. When she disappears into the dark with the prideful firstborn, it might just break Mammon's heart. Will the morning after let her put it back together?
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back to my GN!MC life after this story, but this one wouldn't let me go. As said in the tags, smut begins in Chapter 2! (Enabling credit to the "A Gaggle of Mammorons" Discord server)

Several shopping bags were waiting on her bed when she came home.

They had the kind of pink, frilly tissue paper in them she associated with Asmodeus. He always went to shops that did that sort of thing. Taped to the largest bag was a note:

_We’re all going out tonight! I picked this out just for you! xoxo_

So the Avatar of Lust was indeed the one behind her now ruined evening plans. Telling him no was akin to kicking a puppy. He would just give her sad eyes and drag her out anyway. It wasn’t like they didn’t have fun; she was just looking forward to a night of fuzzy socks and not chocolate after the long week of classes. 

Since she didn’t have to be anywhere for at least an hour, the bags could remain where they were for now. She changed into pajamas and made her way to the music room. It was predictably empty; the boys were all at their various meetings and practices. Or they were, like Belphie and Levi, holed up in their rooms. _Why_ the television was in the music room was still a mystery, but she’d learned it was probably better not to ask.

Halfway through her show, her D.D.D. went off.

> **Asmo:** Get dressed!

> **Asmo:** Before dinner since we’re leaving straight after! I want to see the dress on you before we leave~

Well, it wasn’t like she wanted to catch up on her show or anything. Turning the television off, she padded out of the music room and down the stairs. Miraculously, she managed to avoid getting snagged by one of her demons on her way towards her room. The last thing she needed was Levi or Beel dragging her into their room and making sure she went to dinner in her pajamas. 

The bags hadn’t moved from their spot on her bed. Pink frills and ominous stripes begged for her to tear into them with the kind of reckless abandon she wasn’t sure she could manage. As excited as she was to spend time with Asmo, it had been a long week. Classes at RAD were challenging–much more so than the simple 100 courses she had been enrolled in at her university back home. The amount of reading required alone made her head spin. A beep interrupted her pity party. 

> **Asmo:** Stop fretting and get dressed! <3

It was like he knew her or something. 

She ripped into the tissue paper and bags, pulling out an entire outfit: underwear, bra, dress, shoes, and makeup. Everything fit, of course; Asmodeus seemed to know her measurements better than she did. The undergarments and dress went on before she had time to think about that too hard. She tried not to frown at the lack of fabric of the dress. The hem barely fell below her ass. She wasn’t against that per se, but Mammon was going to have a conniption fit. 

_White lace and a… bow?_ She turned in the mirror to see the neat bow at the end of the startlingly low back. Were it not for the back and short hemline, the delicate lace dress could almost be considered demure.

Her outfit was complete with surprisingly comfortable platform heels and makeup. Cosmetics in the Devildom tended to carry some sort of magic, though there had been an unfortunate trial and error period to see what she could use. The colors Asmo had picked out skewed towards light and innocent. The single exception was the lipstick; the red paint on her mouth brought to mind blood, apples, and all things taboo. “Lipstick down here refuses to come off for _any_ reason,” Asmo had once told her. Good to know she wouldn’t smear the crimson on the fine white material accidentally. 

Dressed and as ready as she would ever be, it was time to face her roommates.

Mammon, unsurprisingly, was the first to see her as she entered the dining room. “What are you _wearing_?”

“My outfit for tonight? I thought we were leaving after dinner?” she asked, tugging the bottom of her dress down self-consciously. 

“Not with you in _that_!” he squawked. 

“Mammon,” warned Lucifer. The chill in his red glare sent the second-born into his seat, grumbling. 

Everyone else was already dressed for the night out. All her boys were sufficiently turned out. Even Beel had a crop top on that showed off the bottom of his delightfully sculpted stomach. She took the opportunity to let her eyes drift over Lucifer. 

It took all of her effort to keep composed upon seeing him. He wasn’t in one of his dress shirts as usual. This was a deep v-neck shirt that clung to his skin. The dark red of the shirt stood out against his pale chest and black leather jacket. His jeans looked tighter than even Asmo’s. How the hell was she supposed to not stare? 

Satan cleared his throat. “I see you’ve lost your fear of vampires, brother. You’re showing your neck.” 

Lucifer scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. His usual gloves were gone as well. 

“It seems all of my clothing vanished from my room aside from this outfit,” he replied. “At least I didn’t get dressed in the dark.” 

Sensing a fight about to erupt, she tried to defuse the tension in the room by claiming everyone looked great. Lucifer finally looked at her. The red of his eyes felt like a hand running from the top of her head all the way down her legs. His gaze flicked to Asmodeus, who simply smiled.

“Let’s eat before we go,” said Beel. 

Those left standing made their way to their seats. She tasted nothing of the food Beel put on her plate. The urge to stare at Lucifer felt like a physical pain. Asmo snickered at her from across the table, as if he could sense exactly what was wrong with her. 

When the food vanished completely, the Avatar of Lust dragged her to her feet. “Time to go!”

All eight of them headed out of the door and into the endless night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter lengths will increase from here on out!


	2. Chapter 2

The line for The Fall stretched around the block. Their group didn’t even glance at the crowd as Asmo led them to the doors. He blew a kiss at the doorman, who let them in with a nod. She had never been to The Fall before, though she had heard plenty of stories from the others. Their descriptions didn’t come close to matching the riot of sound and color that awaited them. 

“I’m going to get us drinks!” shouted Satan over the music. “I’ll meet you all back at our spot!” 

Apparently, they had a private room.

It wasn’t so much a room as it was an open space upstairs above the dancefloor. It allowed one to watch and be watched without being part of the frenetic crowd. Luxurious leather sofas beckoned for lounging. She eased herself onto one and looked down at the writhing throng below. 

“When Satan gets back, we’ll go dance,” said Mammon in her ear, plopping down next to her. Excitement and a bit of fear wormed their way through her chest. She had been out clubbing plenty of times in the human world, though she knew it was nothing like what awaited her. 

Lucifer leaned against the glass balcony that separated the space from the open air, red eyes glancing over the partygoers. There was something predatory in his stance and gaze. She was trying to beat back the feeling of jealousy at whatever caught his attention when Satan returned. 

“Demonus for the demons and whiskey for the human!” he called. He looked triumphant at finding something for her to drink that would affect her. 

She took the proffered glass and resisted the urge to shoot it back. Her emotions were getting in the way of having a good time, which was the whole point of this endeavor. She wasn’t going to allow herself to drool over the obviously unobtainable firstborn. 

“Cheers!” said Asmo, leading the others to join in and bump their glasses together. 

The lingering way Lucifer found her eyes over the hubbub _did_ have her shooting the drink. 

“Let’s go dance!” she said, placing her empty glass on the low coffee table. She needed to move and not let herself daydream all night. Levi and Belphie begged off, while Satan, Mammon, Asmo, and Lucifer headed towards the door. Beel, of course, had found his way into the plate of snacks on the table. 

Asmo and Mammon held one of her hands each as they descended the stone stairs leading back to the main dancefloor. The bass seemed to seep through the floors and through her bones. Somewhere under the melody crooned a singer, though their words remained elusive in the volume. Asmo led them into the heart of the crowd, spinning a passing demon into his arms. 

She allowed herself to close her eyes and sway to the rhythm. Whether it was the music, magic, or the effect of the full moon, it was easy to lose herself in the sensations of the atmosphere. She danced, heedless of whose arms she was in until a hand pressed another glass into hers. Opening her eyes, she saw Mammon holding her as she grabbed the drink Satan offered. Once more, the group raised the glasses together before throwing them back. 

At this rate, she was going to end up drunk as a skunk. Her tolerance before coming to the Devildom had been admirable, but it had been months since she had had even a glass of wine. 

The music drifted over her skin, songs fading in and out of each other. Mammon passed her back and forth between Satan and Asmo. Lucifer had not reached out to grab her as she spun. _This was a better idea than I expected,_ she thought, shaking her head as Mammon suggested another round. The others all indulged when he came back, though she could see the alcohol beginning to take an effect on them. 

Satan was openly laughing at something Lucifer said. She wanted to grab her D.D.D. to take a picture for posterity. Or blackmail purposes. A flash from behind her told her Asmo was already ahead of her. Both demons glowered at their brother in the flickering strobe lights. The fourth-born squeezed past her to chase after Asmo. Glancing around, she realized Mammon had disappeared, leaving her alone with the eldest. 

A very unfamiliar smile graced his lips as he moved to place his hands on her waist. The leather jacket he had been wearing was long gone, showing off the usually hidden skin of his arms. She allowed herself to be pulled to him, turning to rest the back of her head against his chest. The position would keep her hands from roaming–though it allowed _his_ to wander. 

Lucifer’s grip slid from her waist down to her hips. The sensation had her pressing back into him as she swayed. His mouth, typically arranged in a scowl, ghosted across the skin of her neck. His hands held her tighter, fingers more urgent on the fabric of her dress. Her name tumbled from his mouth before he spun her to face him. 

He moved to trace the length of skin left open by her dress. Deft fingers toyed with the bow just above the small of her back. She was going to spontaneously combust if he kept this up and the look in Lucifer’s eyes told her he was well aware. She reached up her arms from their position around his neck to tug lightly at his hair. His eyes drifted closed as he pulled her closer. 

She gasped, suddenly aware of the length of his body against hers. Every part of him pressed into her, including a substantial bulge in his tight jeans. She wanted to close the distance between their mouths, which was significantly shorter in her heels, but he leaned down instead to nip at her neck. Pulling at his hair, she let her grasp become more desperate in her need for him to touch her. 

Lucifer spun her again and she arched the curve of her ass into him. His hands moved lower to dance beneath the hem of her dress. He was so close, but not nearly close enough. Her hands held behind his neck, she ground against his erection. The gasp she received was worth it, though it only drove her further out of her mind. 

The music, the crowd, and the club itself disappeared as Lucifer turned her head towards his. She stretched on her toes to finally kiss him, losing the rhythm of her dancing in the process. His lips on hers moved fervently. The taste of him sent the last of her control away. She had been drowning all of her life before this; there was no other explanation for the feeling of relief in her chest. _This_ is what she had been dying for and a current lit up every nerve in her body.

They stayed interlocked, though the movement of his clothed hard-on against her ass was slower than the beat called for. The others may have come and gone, but neither of them would’ve noticed. When she bit down on Lucifer’s bottom lip, his hands tightened bruisingly on her hips. They broke apart to look at one another. The black of his pupils had nearly overtaken the red of his irises. 

“Please,” she breathed against his lips. She punctuated her request with another press against him. 

In an instant, he was leading her out of the crowd. They cleared the dance floor and nearly made it to the door before a hand grasped her other wrist. 

“Where are you guys going?” demanded Mammon. 

Lucifer, looking back to see what was keeping her, snagged his brother by the front of his shirt and pressed him against the wall. His words in Mammon’s ear were too low for her to hear, but the resulting shock and fear were clear as day. The second-born glanced to her face as if looking to ensure she was okay with it. She gave a slight smile. Something like grief pulled at his features before he arranged them back to neutrality. 

Whatever Mammon’s problem was would just have to be dealt with in the morning. At the moment, her only focus was getting Lucifer out of the club. 

Finally, _finally_ , they were through the front doors and in the nighttime breeze. The line had disappeared and even the doorman was nowhere to be seen. Lucifer spun to face her and pushed her back towards the brick exterior. His lips once again found hers and she relished in the aggressive grip of his hand in her hair. Holding her arms tightly around his neck, she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. The hem of her dress crept up dangerously high, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Lucifer, it seemed, did care as he set her down to lead her into the alley next to the club. He took several turns in the twisting passageways between the buildings. When they were sufficiently hidden, his hands were once again on her. The alley was dark and probably disgusting, but she allowed herself to be hoisted up again and slammed against the wall. The rough treatment encouraged a moan to her lips.

“Fuck,” he gasped against her neck. “You’re not drunk, are you?”

“No, not at all.” 

His mumbled words of gratitude were lost as they began kissing again. 

This was like touching a livewire or standing in a hurricane. He was on every inch of her. Her skin was on fire from the intensity of his grasp and the feeling of his mouth against hers. _He tastes like something divine_. 

“Please,” she bit out in between kisses. “More.” 

That was all the encouragement Lucifer seemed to need. His hands moved from their place on her ass to under the lace of her dress, pulling at the fabric of her long since ruined thong until it snapped. The sound of his belt opening nearly undid her. 

“Is this what you want?” he breathed into her ear. “You want me to take you here?” 

“ _Yes_.”

The hard length of him pressed into the slick heat between her legs. When he moved to rub against her clit, a sob clawed its way out of her throat. Her arms wound their way around his neck in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. Lucifer leaned back to look at her; the red of his irises was nearly swallowed entirely by his dilated pupils.

“Then keep your eyes on me,” he growled, pushing into her. 

Lucifer paused to allow her to get used to the thick feel of him. The pressure bordered on near pain, but his hand stroked her hair, soothing her as she adjusted. After a moment, she nodded and he began to move. The discomfort fled quickly, and she arched her back off of the wall. 

His strokes were slow but punishing. Lucifer slid out almost completely before sinking back. Penetration did very little for her, but the stretch of his cock in her felt amazing. His look of devout worship did even more to drive her higher. He stuttered out her name, one hand digging into her hip bruisingly. The other slipped between them to rub circles into her clit.

“D-don’t stop, please.” 

She was painfully close and their mingled panting seemed loud in the dark of the alley. Lucifer sped up his thrusting, leaning down to sink his teeth in the skin of her neck. The flash of pain in the midst of a riot of pleasure pushed her over the edge. She gripped his hair in her fists, lips mouthing the shape of his name. Lucifer quickly followed–drawn in by the force of her climax.

Together they slumped against the brick wall, coming down from their respective highs. The rest of the world snapped back into focus as she took in exactly where they were. She doubted he wanted to get caught here, but was hoping to get a bit more out of the firstborn before the night was through.

“Round two at home?” she asked, fingers falling from his hair to trace the shape of his jaw. 

Lucifer’s answering laugh echoed down the alley as he set her to her feet. He sacrificed a handkerchief to clean them both up, before leading her back to the front of The Fall. 

“Definitely nothing suspicious about us sneaking out of an alley disheveled,” said Lucifer with a small smile. 

“Of course not,” she replied, bumping her shoulder against his arm. “This is a common occurrence, after all.” 

Lucifer’s infectious good mood warmed her cheeks; it was so rare to get him to smile, much less laugh as he pulled her into a taxi. She let herself get swept away in his grin, heedless of the fair-haired demon that watched from the door of the club as they drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is not my bed. These are not my pajamas. That is not my pillow._

Said pillow was the broad expanse of Lucifer’s chest. The previous night rushed back as she began to wake up. A lack of a hangover was a blessed relief. The firstborn awoke to her little shuffles from her place on top of him. 

“Morning,” she mumbled. Neither of them could be said to be morning people by any stretch of the imagination. 

“Go back to sleep.”

She wanted to follow his (impolite) command, but Mammon’s face flickered in her mind. He had looked crushed to see her leaving with Lucifer, especially after whatever the elder demon had said to him. Stupid, stubborn, oblivious tsundere that he was, Mammon was one of her closest friends in any realm. She needed to talk to him before any hurt could fester. 

“Not an option,” she said, rolling out of Lucifer’s arms. She hissed as her feet touched the cold floor. Any kind of creature comfort was beneath the Avatar of Pride, including rugs, it seemed. 

Lucifer was already snoring lightly when she slipped out the door. 

The silk button-down she slept in covered her body well enough as she crept through the halls and into her room. All was quiet in the House of Lamentation. As early as it was, barely past what counted for dawn in the Devildom, none of her housemates were about. Her walk of shame went thankfully unnoticed. 

Riding the high of a successful escape, she almost didn’t notice the sprawled occupant of her bed. 

Mammon always slept fitfully; he tossed and turned, full of energy even in sleep. Usually, a soft pat on the shoulder or a hand wrapped around his arm could quiet him down. Without anyone there to soothe him, he ended up tangled in sheets. The previous night had obviously been one of those times. His tanned skin peeked out from beneath ropes of her pale sheets. _Of course, he wouldn’t wear a shirt to sleep in my bed,_ she thought with no small amount of affection.

She traded Lucifer’s button-down for more covering pajamas before slipping into bed with Mammon. 

“Scoot over,” she whispered, nudging him a bit in the side. He didn’t wake but did roll over to accommodate her on the bed. Mammon wrapped around her like a koala when she settled beside him. His warmth seeped into her bones as she let sleep take her again.

A snore woke her. Mammon’s breath tickled the back of her neck, drawing attention to the way his limbs entangled in hers. As cute as he was in his sleep, she knew they needed to have a conversation that was going to be difficult on all sides. 

It was easy to write-off Mammon’s need to always be around her as protectiveness. He was her babysitter, after all. The little gifts he snuck into her backpack (a charm for her D.D.D., the last chocolate bar in the vending machine, a paper crane) were nothing more than indications of their friendship. She had been incredibly, willfully blind. 

And it had resulted in Mammon getting hurt. 

The look on his face as she and Lucifer had left the club was imprinted on the back of her eyelids. He’d been crushed and tried to hide it. Hurting him was unforgivable, especially when he received so little affection from the rest of the house.

“Mammon,” she whispered, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. His nose nuzzled further into her neck. “Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up.” 

He rolled over to give an entire body stretch, hands fisting as his arms extended. Mammon gave an overly dramatic yawn before he seemed to realize where he was. “Wh–?” 

“Good morning,” she said, turning to look at him more completely. Still sleep-addled and shirtless, he looked gorgeous in the dim light of her room. At least until the previous night rushed back to him and his defenses went up.

“Where were ya?” demanded Mammon. “You disappeared with Lucifer and then you were gone!” 

_Starting with the easy questions, I see_ , she thought. 

“Where do you think I was?”

Silence and avoidance of eye contact. She let the awkwardness hang in the air. Prying information out of him was like pulling teeth. 

“Going off with Lucifer was really stupid, you know,” he said after a moment, still not looking at her. “He’s the worst outta all of us. Sadistic and cruel and–”

“Mammon, I’m fine,” she interrupted. “Why are you actually upset?” 

“I’m not upset! You’re just being dumb. I’m looking after ya so you don’t end up getting hurt! Plus you left and we were supposed to hang out at the club and–” 

She put her hands on his cheeks and turned his face towards her. “Mammon, look at me. I’m not hurt. I had a good time. I’m sorry that it upset you that I left with him, but I’m not going to apologize for leaving itself.” 

Dark red bloomed under her fingers. Mammon closed his eyes under the weight of her gaze. “What if… what if I wanted to be the one to leave with you?

“Why didn’t you say anything, dummy?” she asked, keeping her voice gentle. 

His eyes shot open. He moved to take her fully in his arms, crushing her to his chest as his lips found hers. Mammon tasted like the sin he embodied–greed. It was there in his hands in her hair and the way his teeth sank into her lip. A tidal wave of desperation and fear. His body was rigid against hers, still braced for the blow of her pulling away. 

She did lean back from him to look at his face. “Mammon…” 

“Please.” He trembled under her hands.

Pupils blown wide and shirtless in her bed, she couldn’t bring herself to push him away. She had wanted him for _months_ and he finally admitted he wanted her only after someone else had moved first. Regardless of how sore her body was from round number whatever with Lucifer, having Mammon finally under her hands felt like the answer to a question she hadn’t thought to ask. 

But she needed to make sure he was in it for the right reasons.

“Mammon,” she said. “You’re not just doing this because I slept with Lucifer last night, right?” 

He shook his head, eyes earnest under his fringe. “I just want to be yours.” 

This time, she kissed him first. Mammon all but melted into her at the first touch of her lips against his. Her hands traveled down to trace the lines of his body, noting the scars she found and where he jumped. 

“Stop, that tickles,” mumbled Mammon into the kiss. She poked at his side again, just to hear him laugh. 

He rolled them so she was under him. Payback was apparently a barrage of kisses on her neck until she shrieked. Mammon was smiling again, joy lighting up his eyes. She resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks, settling on wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him back down to her. 

The kiss deepened, no longer tinged with the wild desperation of earlier, but still heated enough to pour need down her spine. Her nightshirt was quickly lost and she reveled in the feeling of his skin on hers. She stilled as Mammon’s hands found the waistband of her shorts. 

“We don’t–” he started. 

“I just left Lucifer’s bed,” she said bluntly. “I don’t want this to be weird for you.” 

Mischief danced across his face. That look did not usually bode well for her, but with the substantial erection pressed against her thigh, she was more curious than afraid. 

“I don’t care if you sleep with my brothers,” whispered Mammon, leaning down to drag his lips down the column of her neck. “I’m more interested in making you come harder than they can.” 

_Fucking hell_ , she thought as her shorts were pulled down and tossed aside. _Apparently, the key was competition all along._

Mammon’s sleep pants quickly joined the rest of her clothing on the floor. His mouth moved to explore her neck and she arched at the feeling of him fully on her. She should’ve been worn out from the night of dancing and debauchery, but her body seemed totally on board with more. 

He gasped out her name as her hand drifted down to wrap around his now-bared erection. So sensitive and expressive, pulling him apart was rapidly becoming her favorite pastime. If last night with Lucifer felt like delicious sin, this was blissful worship. Mammon’s eyes fluttered shut and her thumb swiped over the leaking tip. 

“Wha–” she yelped as he suddenly pulled back to slink down her body. His intentions became clear when he parted her legs and pressed his lips against her. 

Mammon’s tongue swirled and dipped, turning her breath ragged as her hips tilted under his hands to press for more friction. _More more more not enou–_ Her vision went white with the force of his mouth sucking her clit. The addition of two of his fingers slipping into her dripping heat set her mouth running with praises and murmurs of his name. 

With a groan, Mammon pulled away from her. The high she had been chasing dropped out of view, leaving her furious. Before he could maneuver his hips between her thighs, she rolled them over, straddling his lap and glaring down at him. 

“You bastard,” she gasped. “I was _so_ close.” 

The smirk she received in response only pissed her off more. Reaching between them, she aligned his cock with her entrance and slid down the tiniest bit. Mammon’s hips bucked up to fully seat himself inside her, but she pulled up as he did. A chastising look kept him still on the bed. She rocked slightly, never taking more than an inch of him in as she did so.

“Stop teasing me,” whined Mammon. He threw one arm over his eyes, fisting the other hand in the sheets to keep himself immobile. 

“Why?” She leaned down to press a light kiss against his jaw. “You teased me.”

“Please,” he groaned. “I’m sorry! Just fucking _move_ , please.”

Luckily for Mammon, she was nearly as desperate as he was. Before he can beg again, she dropped down to take him fully to the hilt. His hands moved to grab her hips harshly as a hiss escaped his clenched teeth. She laughed, the sound a mixture of amusement and the same overwhelmed sensation Mammon felt. 

“Better?” she asked. His frantic panting gave her all the answer she needed, but his wide-eyed nod was also welcome. 

She leaned back on her hands, putting most of her weight on his thighs. The quick tempo of her rocking wouldn’t allow him to last for long. She refused to let her mind draw comparisons, but Mammon’s repeating of her name as a reverent prayer set her off just as Lucifer’s demanding growls had. 

It was delicious watching him come undone beneath her, but when Mammon’s hand her hip to rub circles along her clit, pleasure poured like water down her spine. The repetitive pressure pushed her further to the edge as he thrust up into her. 

“Please cum please,” gasped Mammon, redoubling his efforts on her clit. 

The sensations mixed with the way he begged and she quickly fell apart at the seams. White-hot bliss spread through her. Mammon quickly followed her over the edge, choking out her name one last time as his hips stuttered. 

She collapsed onto his chest, too weak to even attempt to get off of him. His arms came up to wrap around her as they laid in the dark. She should get up and clean them both off, perhaps take a full bath. But that meant losing out on the listening to the way Mammon’s heartbeats slowed and feeling his hand stroke her back soothingly. 

“I meant it,” he whispered into her hair. “I’ll share you if that’s what you want.” 

She nuzzled his chest, affection warming her from head to toe. “Thank you.” 

When their pulses had slowed and their breathing returned to normal, Mammon rolled her over to let himself up. He returned with a damp cloth to clean them both up; his gentle touches stood in stark contrast to the way her body had been handled for the last 24 hours. The thought made her giggle, but she waved his questioning glance off. They weren’t _quite_ there yet. 

“Back to sleep?” she asked as he curled around her in the bed. 

“Just for a bit,” yawned Mammon. “You wore me out.” 

“Shame,” she teased, poking him in the side. “I was going to try for another round, but if you’re tired–” 

He cut her off with a kiss and rolled them both over. “Look at that! I suddenly am recovered.” 

Her laugh gave way to gasps and Mammon smiled against her skin. _Top that, dear brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO going back to present-tense from here on out. This chapter took so long because of past-tense and I've concluded it is the devil and not in a fun way. I might come back to this for a "down the line" chapter aka how Mammon and Lucifer are handling sharing, but only when I'm no longer angry at the institution of past-tense.


End file.
